plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawn Mower
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see . Lawn Mowers (lawn mowers in Plants vs. Zombies 2) are the player's last line of defense in their front yard and backyard. When a zombie gets too close to their house, i.e. past the leftmost column, the lawn mower automatically activates and kills all the zombies in the lane, except when it's in a Pool row in the backyard, where it kills only zombies that have gotten out of the pool, then sinks into the pool. At the end of the level, the player gets $50 in Plants vs. Zombies and 10 coins in Plants vs. Zombies 2 for each lawn mower left, once zombies start dropping money in Level 2-1. This can kill Gargantuar and Giga-gargantuar, despite it being only one instant kill, making it one of the strongest weapons in the game (only losing to Giant Wall-nut, which can even defeat Dr. Zomboss, but this can't be observed without hacking), along with Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. Audio The sound when a Lawn Mower moves down a lane. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies There is not much strategy to this, except to conserve your Lawn Mowers. However, do not waste plants to try and (fruitlessly) prevent your Lawn Mowers from being used up. If it is the last wave, and you have Lawn Mowers in every row with zombies (and/or the Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners), you may win the level. However, it is a bad idea to depend on them, as they give you money, along with the Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. Using a Garlic effectively, you can move zombies towards lanes with them or away from rows if you are missing one. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Like its predecessor, Lawn Mowers are used as a last defense. However, Lawn Mowers do not follow the path zombies can take, but rather a straight path from where it is activated, and may not end up killing every zombie in a lane. Additionally, if the player plays a level they have already passed, Lawn Mowers will not be present, but the player must use the Lawn Mower boost to regain them. Any knocked-out plant along an activated Lawn Mower's route will be revived instantly if it has recovered completely. There is also an achievement for playing and finishing a level without using any Lawn Mowers, called Lawn No-er. Plants vs. Zombies 2 The use of lawn mowers is similar to the use in ''Plants vs. Zombies. In version 2.1, you can manually launch lawn mowers if you have unlocked the Mower Launch upgrade. This can be very helpful if you have a Sweet Potato to lure the enemies to one lane (or you can put two in the second and fourth lanes ahead, and one near the back in the third lane, to take out everything). Mower Launch is also effective in Piñata Party, especially if you are being overwhelmed, and need to target a zombie in the back that is protected or if an Imp Cannon is holding a vital Plant Food. One thing to note is that do NOT use lawn mowers for last resort for every type of zombie, as when Weasel Hoarders and Chicken Wrangler Zombies get run over, they still release their animals, making it a risk, especially when you have reached high levels in Big Bad Butte or Icebound Battleground. It is also not recommend to use these before 1.9 update, because when one of these is activated by a zombie, you will not get a star (before 1.7 update) or lose the level (1.7-1.8 update; only in levels with objectives and Brain Busters). Related achievements ''Plants vs. Zombies Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Gallery Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies *Lawn Mowers are even more powerful than instant kill plants, as they can kill even a Giga-gargantuar in one hit. **The only weapon that is even more powerful is the Giant Wall-nut in Wall-nut Bowling 2. If Dr. Zomboss is hacked to appear in that minigame, a single Giant Wall-nut will destroy him in one hit. The lawnmower does not affect zomboss. *If the player types "trickedout" while playing, their Lawn Mowers change and have a monster truck-like appearance, but its wheels do not get bigger. *When a Lawn Mower is activated on a Pool row, it will sink and leave a trail of smoke which will disappear very quickly. It will only destroy one tile full of zombies. It does not appear on Roof levels due to it's balance in weight will cause it to fall from the roof as soon as it's activated. *It can even defeat Balloon Zombies, even though they are in mid-air. *When a Lawn Mower meets a zombie, it will slow down. This also happens with Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. *The only land zombies that will die in a different way instead of being squashed are the Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team (in their bobsleds), the Gargantuar, and the Giga-gargantuar. *In most modes, when a Lawn Mower has been activated, the zombies will not enter that lane for a while. It is probably either because the other zombies are scared by the Lawn Mower and stopped attacking for a while, or to give the player enough time to recover his/her plant defenses from that lane. Also, if all Lawn Mowers, Pool Cleaners, or Roof Cleaners are used shortly before the final wave except for one, the final wave is only in a single row, making all zombies a very easy target for the Jalapeno. **This also applies to the zomboss battle, if the roof cleaner is triggered by a zombie. If there is only one left, zomboss will put everything in a single row and Jalapeno can be used to wipe them out. *In the online version of Plants vs. Zombies, zombies will turn into a puff of smoke once they meet a Lawn Mower. *Not all zombies have their mowed animation as being squashed; some turn into puffs of smoke, some get sucked (although this rarely happens), and some will disappear (on water if the player has not bought the Pool Cleaner). *In the mini-game Heavy Weapon on the Xbox, PS3, and PS Vita version, the player will need to control a Lawn Mower with a plant on it in order to shoot zombies. *For some reason, the Lawn Mower does not hurt plants, as it goes through them. **In fact, real-life lawn mowers were used to destroy plants. This is because the Lawn Mowers in this game are supposed to be used as a line of defense. *In Portal Combat, if the Lawn Mower gets into a portal, it will go to the portal in the different lane. *The Lawn Mower in game is a reference to the Peter Jackson movie Braindead, where the protagonist Lionel Cosgrove uses a lawn mower to fight zombies in the climax. The Lawn Mower in game looks almost identical to the lawn mower in the movie. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *When a Lawn Mower passes a plant that is knocked out, they revive instantly. *When a Lawn Mower has been activated, it will not follow the paths that is connected to it. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The shadow was removed in 3.2.1 update for all lawn mowers. *If the player wins a daily event on Piñata Party, remaining lawn mowers will not give the player money. *All ultimate battles except Ancient Egypt - Day 8 require the player to survive without any lawn mowers. *Between the 1.7 update and before the 1.9 update, levels with normal objectives and Brain Busters required no loss of any lawn mowers. *The Frostbite Caves lawn mower will not damage frozen zombies. This can be a problem especially with frozen Imps or other frozen zombies. Evidence can be found here. *In arena, lawn mowers respawn as soon as it's deployed. Zombies defeated this way does not award points. Specific to [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] *The player unlocks the lawn mower by beating a certain level. For Ancient Egypt, they have to beat the Special Delivery Brain Buster. For Pirate Seas, they have to beat Day 5, and so on. *The Frostbite Caves lawn mower does not have an idle animation. See also *Roof Cleaner *Pool Cleaner ru:Газонокосилки de:Rasenmäher Category:Last line of defense Category:Instant kills Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Boosts Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures items Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition items Category:Use Your Brainz EDU items